During angiography and angioplasty procedures, fluid manifolds also known as “fluids administration sets” are employed which are connected to a catheter and which enable the physician to administer saline, contrast solution and other agents and fluids to the patient.
Typical manifolds include a distal end that is connected to the catheter and a proximal end that is connected to an injection syringe or pump. The injection syringe or pump, is typically used to inject saline or a contrast agent solution into the catheter. The manifold typically includes a plurality of ports connected to the manifold through a stop cock connection. The ports are used to inject contrast solutions and other medicaments into the catheter and may also provide a connection to a pressure transducer or other analytical equipment. Further, the opening and closing of these ports typically requires the physician to rotate a stop cock handle or other manually operated valve.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved manifold system for use with angiographic procedures which minimizes the need for manual operation of valves relating to the injection of saline and contrast fluid.